Hope for the Future, Revenge for the Past
by EloiseLawrence18
Summary: It's been 17 years since the gang has been separated, including the Originals. What happens when a painful turn of events causes everyone to return to that one little town where it all started, to help fight the biggest war of all time.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, so this is a new story idea that I've had and I actually really like it. I know that some of you may not like it to begin with but I promise that all your favourite characters and pairings will come to life in later chapters. I'd really like to know what you guys think so please leave some reviews. But here is Chapter One, a wonderful overview of what's been going on._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

17 years have passed since all of the events in Mystic Falls and New Orleans. All the members of the gang have separated, no longer living in that little town. Things changed, people changed and they all moved on. They all had their memories, but certain events just pushed them over the edge and they all fled.

The Original family had even separated; Klaus had won back his family kingdom and he was now proud king and ruler of New Orleans. But instead of sharing his home with Rebekah and Elijah, he now shared it with his daughter Hope and her mother Hayley.

Hayley's pack had moved on from the bayou and it left her with a great happiness knowing that they were happy and finally free to find a new home as a complete unit. She finally knew her family and she knew that they would always be there for her. Despite her great love for them, she loved her daughter Hope more than anything and she and Klaus were finally happy, even though neither of their real loves were present in their lives anymore.

Rebekah had finally got the chance to travel all over the world and fall in love as many times as she wanted. She'd travelled all over the world and experienced so many different things, falling in love in each country that she visited and finally being able to have the life she'd always wanted.

Elijah too, decided to travel the world. Despite being in love with Hayley he wanted to give her and his brother space to raise their daughter as a family. He's bought a number of different properties all over the world and was currently residing in Japan.

Kol was still the same old, murderous vampire. He was currently living in Paris and was causing havoc; numerous murders and plenty of people for him to have fun with. Everywhere he went he left a trail, Rebekah had come across his trail many times during her travels and despite the fact that she cursed him for his carelessness, it made her smile knowing that her family was still out there.

The Original family barely spoke anymore. After the birth of Hope they all went their separate ways, knowing that each and every one of them was now happy. They knew that they still had each other but at the moment, everything was going so well that they didn't need each other.

As for the Mystic Falls gang, everything had dramatically changed.

Bonnie and Jeremy were still together and were currently living in California with Elena in a beautiful beach house. They were enjoying the sun, surf and a fun and careless life. Elena was enjoying being able to live normally and they were all pretending like they knew nothing of their old supernatural lives.

Damon and Elena? They're separated. Elena decided that she and Damon were better without each other and when the choice came, she decided to go with Bonnie and Jeremy rather than staying with him. Damon, felt lost and somehow, Stefan wasn't on the same level as him. Damon and Stefan said fair well and Damon left for New York with Enzo. They, like Kol, were on a murderous rampage and were enjoying the drinking and sheer number of people available to them in New York.

Matt and Tyler decided to move to Germany and experience a completely different life. Tyler wanted to make sure that Matt got to experience everything he'd always wanted, knowing that he was the only non-supernatural being of their group. Well, old group.

Stefan and Caroline were the only ones left. Stefan was quiet; he resided to himself and spent his time cooped up in the manor. Caroline tried the best that she could to bring him back out of his shell, now that even Damon had turned away from him. One day, she came home to find a note saying that he'd gone to Atlanta for a break. Now it was Caroline that was completely alone.

Caroline, on a whim, went to New Orleans. When she turned up she went to the courtyard where she saw Klaus and Hayley with their daughter that Caroline thought was just a rumour. He looked so happy with his two women that she didn't want to intrude. She noticed Elijah wasn't here anymore and caught a drift that he'd gone away to leave the family in peace.

Caroline left a note for Klaus before turning and leaving. He found the note clipped to the gates at the front of the courtyard.

_Klaus,_

_I heard rumours of the miracle hybrid baby and I'll admit I didn't believe it. I know you said you'd never come back to Mystic Falls so I thought I'd come to you. I have never seen you so happy, both Hayley and Hope, is it? Are extremely lucky people and I've seen the way you are with her – perfect._

_You are an amazing father Klaus and I know you'll make her proud. Have a wonderful life Klaus and enjoy being an amazing father to such a beautiful girl._

_Caroline x_

He'd felt her presence but by the time he'd found the note she was gone. He hadn't told her about the baby. He'd waited for the moment that she would turn up on his door steps and he'd ruined it. But despite the love that he felt for Caroline, Hope was the light of his life now, not her.

Caroline fled New Orleans and made her way to the Gold Coast in Australia. She left her mother behind in Mystic Falls without a word and everything went downhill from there. She changed. She completely broke down. She always was scared of being alone and that had happened, everyone had left her without a second look. No one cared for her like they used to. Elena and Bonnie went, Klaus went, Tyler went and even Stefan. She went off the rails for a short period of time. She switched off her humanity and went on a killing spree. A number of people died at her hands and she'd been tortured a number of times because she killed partners, couples, children.

Stefan caught drift of what had happened to Caroline and despite the fact they separated, he still returned to her.

_A knock on the door startled her as she lay on the sofa, looking out across the ocean as the sun set. She'd killed a lady earlier that had a daughter, she looked at the daughter and it reminded her of the baby she'd seen with Klaus, she turned and left it alone._

_She frowned as she turned looking at the door, a shadow was on the other side and she sighed, getting up and trudging towards the door. Opening it she saw those familiar pair of brown eyes that used to belong to her best friend._

_She gasped and he looked at her, worry etched over his forehead and as she stood there looking at him she started sobbing and he sighed as she switched her humanity back on. She collapsed forward into his arms as she remembered all the horrible things she'd done, all the people she'd killed and children she'd left abandoned. _

_Stefan pulled her chin up to look at him and he whispered softly to her "They're all okay". She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. He'd been following her, he'd made sure all of those children she'd made orphaned were okay._

That day Stefan bought her back from the edge and they'd been inseparable ever since, living their lives in Australia.

But now everything was about to change.

* * *

_There you go, the first overview of what's been happening over the past 17 years that the group has been apart. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there,_

_Thank you to those of you who liked the first chapter, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"I can sense her, she's alive. The rumour is real" The witch whispered as she looked up, the ocean blue of her eyes piercing the eyes of the girl in front of her.

"What do we do now?" The younger girl asked, waiting intently for her orders.

"We take a trip to New Orleans my darling" She whispered, a smirk forming on her lips.

* * *

"Hope where do you think you're going?" Klaus growled as he sat in the courtyard, hearing his daughter's footsteps as she tried to sneak past him.

"Oh come on, I'm bored of it in here! I want to go out and have some fun. You can't keep me in here for ever" She groaned as she walked up behind her father.

"Oh let her go Klaus, the quarter is safe for her now, she doesn't need you to keep her locked up like you did to me" Hayley reasoned and Klaus growled, slamming his glass onto the table.

"You aren't going anywhere Hope, now go back inside" He growled, looking into the eyes of his daughter. She was a spitting image of Hayley, dark hair, dark eyes and she definitely had her feistiness.

"Great! At least bring me a friend!" She moaned as she turned and started walking back over to the stairs to retreat up to her room.

"I can help you there" A voice spoke from the other side of the courtyard and Hayley jumped, flashing beside Klaus as a low grumble escaped his lips.

Ever since the witches tried to kill Hope when she was a baby, he'd been even more protective of her, no one was allowed to enter the courtyard without his permission and he kept her away from everyone who could cause her harm. He was far too scared about losing the apple of his eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked as she eyed the girl up and down, there was no denying it, she was beautiful. She was young, pure skin, ocean blue eyes and luscious long blonde locks. Her lips were bright red and her eyes glowed when she caught an eye on Klaus.

"I'm Amyl. I have some information that I think you'll be interested in hearing" She explained as she took a step into the courtyard, closing the distance between them.

"You have five minutes" Klaus called as he took a seat to listen to the girl speak. He'd grown cocky over the years knowing that he'd managed to kill and ward off anyone who even thought about hurting his daughter.

"I come from Australia. There's a group of witches there that have just caught drift of your miracle baby. There's been a vision" She started, watching the parents with one eye whilst catching the movement of Hope in the corner.

"What kind of vision?" Klaus asked, taking another sip, his eyes forming into a glare.

"The miracle baby is the strongest being on this earth, even stronger than you. She's a witch, werewolf and vampire, there is no other like her. The vision shows that she doesn't turn out being good, she has the ability to kill every supernatural being on this earth and the vision shows that she does. She kills all vampires, witches and werewolves that are walking on this planet" She explains and Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Well that's my girl!" He smirked at Hayley before turning back to the girl. "Why would I care if she kills all the supernatural beings on this planet? They're all a pain in the ass anyway"

"Because if she kills all supernatural beings then that means your family…" She began, looking at Hayley. "…All of your family…." She said looking at Klaus. "…and each and every other person that you both love" Klaus' brows furrowed as he turned to look at his daughter standing on the stairs. He knew she had his darkness, but she had her mother's lightness and there was no way she would do that, he wouldn't let her.

"There's no way Hope would do that, that vision was a lie" Hayley spat before turning and beginning to walk away.

"They're coming for her Hayley…" She called and looked Hayley in the eye as she turned, confused as to how she knew her name.

"I left just before them to come and warn you, but they're on their way and they are coming to do one thing and one thing only… to murder Hope"

"Who are you and how do you know this?" Klaus ordered.

"I'm Amyl and I know this, because I've been watching these witches for years. I'm a witch and I've been putting them off of the trail of your daughter for months" She explained and gasped as she suddenly felt a hand around her throat.

"How do I know you're not one of them?" Klaus asked, squeezing her throat. Her eyes squinted and he cried out, clutching his head.

"Look Klaus, I'm a strong and powerful witch and I came here to warn you. I can help you protect her; I've been doing it for years. You just have to trust me" Amyl warned as she watched Klaus return to his feet.

"Very well. But if you don't protect her, then it'll be your heart on a platter do you understand me?" He warned and she nodded.

"Of course" She nodded, turning away and walking out of the courtyard, a smirk forming on her lips.

* * *

_Well, what do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there,_

_Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here is the next update for this story and I apologise in advance to those of you who may not like where this story is going, but I'm going to continue regardless._

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Amyl had been spending a lot of time at the courtyard. Hayley didn't trust her at all and Klaus knew this, but he liked her, so that was all that matters. If he was being honest, her blonde locks and blue eyes reminded him of someone very special to him. Someone that he let slip through his fingers. As he watched her, he noticed how she didn't quite have the light that his love had and it made him remember the last time he ever saw her.

_Klaus was making his way through the crowded streets of Paris after having heard about the murderous rampage of his brother. He had wanted to find Kol and tell him to stop making such a scene; he couldn't risk anyone bringing harm to his daughter. But he didn't find Kol, he found Caroline._

"_Klaus?" She asked as she looked up at him from across the park. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a small smile appearing over her face. _

_It had been months now since she'd left him the letter and she smiled as the thought flashed through her mind; he'd come to find her._

"_I could ask you the same question" She frowned at him and the smile fell from her face. He didn't even seem happy to see her, it was like the love and passion they used to have had completely disappeared._

"_I'm travelling" She whispered, turning away from him. He didn't care about her any more and suddenly the image of Hayley and Hope standing with Klaus in a family flashed up. She swallowed before nodding at him. "Nice to see you then" She greeted before turning and walking away._

"_Caroline wait…" He called and she stopped, her heart beating faster and she knew he could sense it. She turned towards him, hope present in her eyes and he swallowed._

_He reached up, his hands holding each side of her cheeks and she closed her eyes for a second before looking up into his. A sadness filled him, but he knew he had to do it. She suddenly recognised what he was doing._

"_Klaus don't-"She started but before she could say anything else, he looked into her eyes and his pupils dilated._

"_I want you to turn and walk away from me and forget everything that ever happened between us. We never met Caroline; you don't know who I am" He whispered before letting his hands fall back down to his sides._

_A single tear fell down her face before her brow furrowed and she turned around and walked away from him._

"Mum, if she's here to protect me then there's nothing to worry about" Hope smiled reassuringly as she sat down on her mother's bed. "You don't trust very well" She watched as her mother paced the room, anger etched on her face as she looked at her daughter.

Hayley stopped pacing and turned to her daughter. "I know Hope, but I just want you to be careful just in case okay? Don't you ever let your guard down, especially around her. My instincts are always right and I have a feeling about this one" She explained before turning and walking out of the room.

Hayley and Klaus were so intent on protecting their daughter that they didn't realise they were passing all of their flaws onto her. She'd seen her father's temper and murderous side as he tried to protect her. She'd seen how her mother didn't trust anyone and had a guard up. Soon, she'd end up being the same as the pair of them, or even worse.

"I can sense them, they're getting closer" Amyl whispered as she sat on Hope's desk, her eyes closed as she watched the witches near closer and closer to the courtyard.

"How are they planning on killing me if I'm the strongest being on this planet?" Hope asked as she watched the women sitting on her desk. Amyl secretly rolled her eyes before continuing to sense the witches.

"That is a question that I don't have the answer to right now, I can't see that far ahead" She answered, not even bothering to look at the young girl. Hope felt the same as her mother; she didn't feel like she could trust this woman, even though she'd spent so much time with her over the past few weeks. She'd become one of the only people her father allowed her to spend time with.

"How exactly are you planning on protecting me then if you can't even see what they're going to do?" Hope asked, getting inpatient.

"Well you definitely have your father's patience don't you?" Amyl smirked, opening her eyes and looking at the young girl. She could see that she was innocent enough. She was actually a really lovely girl and Amyl could see herself being friends with her in the future. Well, if she actually had one.

"Hope, I'd like to speak to Amyl alone please" Klaus called as he appeared in the doorway of his daughters room.

Hope nodded and left the room, thinking to herself about whether she really was that powerful. Maybe the vision would come true? She was sick of being cooped up against her will.

"You know you never smile at her? She's a young girl and she's developing all of your insecurities. You should stop being so paranoid enough to let her enjoy herself" Amyl spoke up and smirked when she heard Klaus gasp. No one had ever told him how to be a parent because no one had ever seen him with Hope.

"You say they're coming? What exactly are they planning on doing?" Klaus asked, his brows furrowing. He wasn't scared but he was nervous. If the witches had travelled all the way from Australia to kill his daughter then he knew they were strong.

"Don't worry Klaus, they won't be here for a long time yet and that I'm not sure, but I presume it'll be the element of surprise" She explained, closing her eyes and trying to sense the witches again. She felt their presence and smirked slightly.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" She nodded before walking past Klaus and out of the room. She winked at Hope before walking down the hall and into her bedroom.

It was past midnight and for some reason Hayley just couldn't sleep. Her instincts were all over the place and she felt like something was wrong. She was pacing around the courtyard listening to every sound that she could hear and getting angrier by the second. She didn't trust her Amyl and she didn't want to take her word for it.

"Can't sleep?" Klaus asked from the other side of the courtyard.

"No, something just feels odd" Hayley explained as she continued walking round in circles. Klaus followed her with his eyes before he swallowed.

"I know" He whispered, looking into the darkness and shadows. Hayley stopped pacing and listened intently around her. She could hear chanting.

"What the-"Klaus started before he was chucked against the brick wall at the bottom of the wooden steps.

Hayley gasped as she turned to see Hope coming out of her room, her skin pale as she looked at the witches chanting. Hayley screamed as she fell to the floor clutching her head in pain.

"Hope… go" She whispered and Hope nodded, turning to go down the corridor.

"Ssh it's okay" Amyl whispered, grabbing hold of Hope's shoulders and turning her to face the witches. "Stay calm" She smirked, nodding at the witches and they laughed. Klaus jumped up and ripped two of the witch's hearts out. He held them in his hands as he looked up at Hope. Pain was etched on her face and she gasped for breath.

"Hope" He yelled before she fell to the floor in a limb ball, her skin turned grey in colour. He looked up to see Amyl standing there, her heart in her hand as she smirked down at him.

"The element of surprise sweetheart" She winked before grabbing Hope's body and she pointed in the direction of Hayley. She was still crouching down but looked up to him, tears in her eyes before she felt four stakes fly through her body. He growled before his neck was snapped and he fell to the floor.

Hayley lay on the floor, retching as the pain spread through her body, she wasn't healing and she knew the witches had done something.

"I am sorry, she was a lovely girl. But it was going to come true and there was no way I would let that happen" Amyl whispered down at Hayley before she walked out of the courtyard carrying Hope's lifeless body in her arms.

Hayley screamed as her body was taken over by sobs.

"Klaus" She screamed, trying to get him to wake up. She sobbed. "Klaus please wake up" She cried as she looked across at the father of her baby. She reached down and grabbed her phone, she pressed speed dial and rested it next to her ear.

"Hayley?"

"Elijah please help me" She sobbed as the blood continued to form in a puddle around her.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is very short but it is more of a filler chapter to show you guys what's happening. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Hayley lay in a pool of her own blood as she pulled the stakes out of her body. She knew that the witches hadn't meant to kill her, but they'd meant to make her suffer. She knew her body wasn't healing and as she looked down she saw her wounds sinking deeper into her skin, they'd cursed her, a spell having been placed on the stakes.

Her head turned to the side as she watched Klaus lay unconsciously next to her, his neck having been snapped by the witches before they left with Hope's body. She screamed, a loud sob escaping her mouth afterwards, screaming his name in a desperate attempt to get him to wake up.

She felt his presence before she'd actually seen him and after what felt like an eternity of her laying there, slipping in and out of consciousness as she saw flashbacks of Hope falling to the floor, her heart still dripping from Amyl's hands, he finally came into her view.

"Hayley" Elijah whispered as he flashed up beside her, kneeling down as his arm naturally reached out to support her head and keep it raised off of the ground. He looked around, noticing the blood, the smashed table and chairs and his brother lying unconsciously next to him, two dead women and a pool of blood.

Looking down at her wounds he leant down towards her, forcing her to look into his eyes. He bit into his wrist but she shook her head, turning her head away as she strained to talk.

"They killed her Elijah" She whispered, blood spitting out of her mouth as she looked up into his eyes. She cried and he closed his eyes as he rocked her up and down, placing his hand over her forehead gently, calming her sobbing body as he focused solely on her.

"_Mummy I love you, I really love you!" Hope had cried as she ran around the pasture, her laugh being heard from miles away as Hayley chased after her, laughing herself as she began tickling her daughter's sides, causing an even bigger eruption of giggles._

"_We're going to be together forever aren't me mummy, you me and daddy we're going to be forever and always just like he is with his family" Hope had stated, looking up at her mum and smiling as Hayley laughed. _

"_Of course we are baby, I love you and I'll never leave your side" Hayley had smiled, laying down in the flowers as she pulled her daughter into her embrace._

The dream finished as Elijah heard the slowing down of her heart, her breaths slowing down before she retched outwards, her last breath being taken as she looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"I can see her" She whispered. "Thank you"

Elijah nodded as he reached down, kissing her forehead before he stopped rocking her, listening to the last beats of her heart.

* * *

He had silently carried her up the stairs, laying her down on her daughter's bed before he turned away, not wanting to see the greying of her skin now that she was part vampire. He swallowed, the tears in his eyes residing as he heard the heartbeat beating faster at the bottom of the stairs; his skin pulsing as he heard the roar from his brother and he closed his eyes, smelling the smoke and the heat of the flames. He looked down to the locket in his hands, twisted it slowly before scrunching it into a ball and flashing out of the room.

* * *

Rebekah was trudging up the mountain, growling angrily as she flung her arms around trying to keep the insects away from her as she pushed through the bushes. She stopped slightly and looked above her at the clearing before frowning, flashing up there and stopping dead in front of him.

Her mouth fell open and she frowned, noticing the chain in his hand.

"Elijah? What's going on?" She asked, levelling up to him as she chucked her bag down on the floor. She noticed the tear stains on his cheeks and the blood on his suit. "Why have you got Hayley's locket?" She asked, gulping in case what she was thinking was actually the case.

"She's dead" He sobbed, looking down before handing the locket over to Rebekah who warily took it from his grasp. Rebekah flicked open the locket and looked down at the smiling picture of the family; Hope, Hayley and Klaus all together in the courtyard.

"Where's Hope, Elijah?" Rebekah asked, fear flooding through her body as she closed her eyes, shaking her head as she heard Elijah's quickening heartbeat.

"She too, is dead. It seems they were more powerful than Niklaus believed" Elijah whispered, taking back the locket and slipping it into his pocket. Rebekah cried out, tears filling her eyes before she looked to her older brother.

"Niklaus" She cried out, fear clouding her eyes before she reached forward, grabbing hold of Elijah's bag and leaving the mountain in a second.

* * *

As the two siblings looked down to the old city they used to love they winced, hearing the shrieks and the cries, smelling the blood and the smoke and seeing the flames re-burning the city. It reminded them both so much of when Mikael had burnt the city down that the memory was not something they wished to re-kindle.

"Elijah, he hasn't?" Rebekah asked, shock evident on her features.

"He has. Niklaus has turned off his humanity" Elijah sighed, looking down at the burning city before nodding at his sister and flashing away into the distance. They were going to need help with this one.

* * *

_So what did you guys think?_


End file.
